Voices of the Past
by Lady Maggie
Summary: When a prophecy reveals that Matt is the new dark master what will happen between his relationship with the other digidestined and Mimi? Mimato with a little Takari.


****

~Voices of the Past~

_"Say it Matt Ishida, say it!"_ the voice that Matt had been hearing for weeks screamed inside his mind.

"I can't… I just can't," Matt gasped covering his ears in an attempt to block the voice with no avail. 

__

"YES YOU CAN! Say the words and everything will be all right!" it shrieked louder, leaving Matt mentally deaf for a few seconds.

"Fine!" Matt whispered looking up towards his crying Mimi, "Come… come with me Mimi. Come rule by my side."

They stood before him, with sorrow, anger, and pain lining they're sober features. But most of all confusion showed. Each wondering what could have happened to Matt to make him lose his mind. 

Matt started talking to himself, or so it seemed, days ago. He tried to tell them, to make them understand that what he was hearing, that what he was talking to was real. No one believed, well almost no one. There was one who did. One of the chosen digidestined that truly believed him, that listened, that understood.

Matt gazed around before meeting the eyes of his beloved. They stood in a small clearing in the middle of a forest. The long grass bowed in chilling breeze, gloomy, lifeless trees surrounded them, as if wishing to encase them in dreary forest for eternity. No animals scampered around, no birds sang, all that was there was a feeling of great despair, of loss.

"Who's it going to be Mimi? Them or me?" Matt questioned, voice void of emotion, face vacant of expression. 

Matt couldn't believe what he was doing. He couldn't believe he was making her choose between her friends and himself. It felt so wrong, yet at the same time so right. Matt wished desperately that hadn't said what he did, that darkness hadn't captured his soul, and seized his heart. That he wasn't the new Dark Master.

*** 

~Flashback~

"What was it like was you left Matt?" Mimi questioned, gazing at the glistening stars, lying beside him.

"What do you mean?" Matt turned onto his side in the lush green grass, giving Mimi a questioning look.

"When you left, before we fought Piedmon. Did leaving help you find yourself?" Mimi sat up to get a better look at Matt.

"Why Mimi? Are you planning on leaving?" it was heart wrenching for Matt to even think about Mimi leaving. 

Matt wasn't sure if he could bear Mimi leaving him, even if she promised to come back. He loved her with everything he had and more. He had told Mimi at least a year ago that he had feelings for her, which were beyond friendship. She had confessed to having the same feelings, and so they became more then mere friends, they became soul mates. 

"I don't know Matt, I just feel like something's missing. Like I need to find some part of myself I lost long ago, or never had. I feel like if I don't find that part of myself I'll never be complete, I'll never know were I belong," tears began to glaze over Mimi's golden brown eyes.

"Oh Mimi," Matt sat up wrapping his arms around her, "I'll help you find what's missing, I will. I'll do anything for you, just please don't leave me. I need you, I… love you."

For the first time Matt expressed what he truly felt for Mimi in words. Words that Mimi had said dozens of times, but Matt had left hidden for fear that he would loss her, not mention his fear of commitment. 

Mimi instantly froze becoming rigid in his arms, taking in his every word. The part of her soul that was lost now was found filled by Matt's confessed love for her. Matt loved her! She laughed tears of joy spilling down her face. Mimi hugged him closer kissing his face.

"Oh Matt! I've waited so long for you to say that!" she cried overjoyed, "I love you so much!"

"I love you," Matt felt the weight the world being lifted off him as he said those three most perfect words again. He had never felt so happy and carefree in his life.

Mimi pulled away slightly to look him those beautiful sapphire eyes of his, "I'll never leave you Matt, I promise," she whispered smiling, "I finally know where I belong."

"Where?" Matt questioned, losing himself in her eyes.

"In your arms Matt," Mimi cried as she brushed a few locks of Matt's blond hair from his eyes.

Matt could feel tears forming in his eyes and strangely enough he didn't care. Mimi loved him, and he loved her, that was all that mattered. Matt hugged her tightly, stroking her hair, whispering words of an undying love in to her listening ear.

That night Mimi fell asleep in Matt's arms, unable to stay awake from the days long hike. Matt although, also exhausted, couldn't fall asleep, too much was on his mind, so he just sat there holding his one true love. 

"She's so beautiful," Matt whispered to himself, "Man have I fallen. I love her… it feels so good to say that!"

Mimi stirred lightly Matt could see her eyes move quickly beneath her eyelids.

"I wonder what she's dreaming about?" Matt questioned lightly running his fingers over her soft features.

"Matt…" Mimi smiled cuddling unconsciously closer to him, if that was even possible.

From that point on Matt watched Mimi intently, keeping observation for any sign that would give him a hint about what she was dreaming about.

"I'll never… leave you," she sighed continuing on with her dream, "I promise."

"Wow, she's so sincere, even in her sleep," Matt smiled.

_"Is she really, Matt?"_

"What!?" Matt looked around, scanning for the source of the voice. 

"Matt?" Mimi's eye's fluttered open to reveal large pools of shimmering amber, "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just thought I heard something," Matt answered, "Go back to sleep."

"Aren't you tired?" she questioned, yawning.

"No, now go to sleep."

"All right," she snuggled closer completely relaxing in his arms, "I love you, Matt."

Matt kissed her forehead, "I love you too, Mimi."

Even though Matt wasn't tired he soon fell asleep, body, mind, and soul so relaxed he couldn't help it. The next morning they were found like that, intertwined in each other's arm, by the other six digidestined.

Tai teased Matt for hours when he saw them. Secretly though he envied them, the love they had. Tai always wondered how at the young age of seventeen and eighteen, they found a love so complete, and pure, that nothing, not even the digiworld could destroy, but only make it stronger. 

Like almost everyday before they walked. They walked until their feet ached, and their minds began to numb. They talked a lot when they were walking there was really nothing else to do. That's how they got to know each other in and out. They revealed almost everything about themselves at one time or another when they were walking. Their hopes, and dreams, their fears, and regrets, were all unveiled on those walks. No matter how much they hated walking they all enjoyed their time together as friends, talking about anything that came to mind.

They even got to know Izzy, who much to his dislike couldn't type and walk at the same time. The eight digitally destined would cherish these moments the most during the cold, hated nights of their future.

"Where are we Izzy?" Tai asked when they sat down to eat dinner.

"We're in quadrant 7D," Izzy typed furiously looking at a map of the digiworld he created, catching up on a days worth of typing.

"What?" Tai as usual was totally clueless.

"Were in a forest Tai," Izzy sighed.

"Well duh!" Tai rolled his eyes before going on, "Is there a way home here?"

"Not that I can see anyway. Why? After seven years do you really expect to find a way home Tai?" Izzy questioned, getting strange looks from everyone.

"Just being hopeful Izzy, you never know," Tai felt stupid for what he asked before.

"Well I have hypothesized that we have not yet finished our purpose here, in the digitalworld, and until we fulfil our destiny's we will not be returned," Izzy explained looking up from his computer to his friends.

"But what is our destiny?" Sora asked sadly pulling a strand of reddish brown hair behind her ear.

"That I don't know," shrugged Izzy, almost ashamed at the fact he didn't know.

"Well is there anyway you can contact Gennai to ask him?" Matt looked away from Mimi to ask Izzy.

"I don't know, I've never tried," confessed Izzy, black eyes lightly up, as he typed furiously.

They each waited, hope and anxiety building up within themselves, as Izzy tapped on the keypad of his laptop.

"Well?" Matt's little brother TK questioned unable to hold in his excitement in any longer.

They waited for Izzy's answer for a few seconds and it didn't come, Tai yelled, "IZZY!"

"Ahh!" Izzy cried after being suddenly snapped back into reality.

"Well can we?" Kari, Tai's little sister asked what her crush, TK had before.

"Can we what?" Izzy questioned, somewhat confused. Once he started to type he most often became oblivious to what was around him.

"Contact Gennai, where have you been?" Tai smirked knowing the answer, but he couldn't let a chance to tease Izzy get by him.

"Oh…I was just about to find out," Izzy pressed 'enter' rather dramatically then waited, anxiety also taking hold of him.

A few minutes passed in silence, with each passing second their hope diminished that much more.

"You've got mail," the digital voice of Izzy's computer spoke causing each and everyone of them to jump in their seats.

"Open it Izzy!" Joe almost screamed standing up, his digimon, Gomamon, falling to the ground. 

"Ow! Relax Joe," Gomamon rubbed his head with his fin.

"Oh, sorry Gomamon," Joe blushed sitting back down.

"All right here goes," Izzy dramatically pressed 'enter' again.

"Greetings digidestined, it's nice to see you again," Gennai smiled his usual happy self. He shimmered into view in front of them, hands behind his back. 

"Hey, Gennai!" Mimi was so happy she could hardly contain herself, "Can we go home now?"

"I'm afraid not, you haven't fulfilled your destiny's yet," Gennai explained.

"I knew I was right," Izzy grinned to himself.

"Geez it took us seven years to contact you and you tell us what we already know!" Tai clenched his fists in anger.

Kari ignored Tai and asked what everyone was thinking, "What's our destiny Gennai? We've already defeated the dark masters."

"On the contrary, my digidestined, you haven't. There is still one more dark master that hasn't surfaced yet," Gennai sighed.

"Why didn't you tell us!?!" Tai was almost yelling now, "We could have found him, destroyed him, and have gone home by now!"

"I've had to wait for you to contact me first, only then was I permitted to tell you how to discover the final dark master. By the way, it sure took you long enough, my last group of digidestined only took three years to contact me," Gennai laughed at the memory.

"Last group?" TK asked confusion shadowing his cerulean eyes.

"All will be explained as time goes by, my digidestined."

"Why can't you tell us now? I want to go home!" Mimi started to cry.

Gennai practically ignored Mimi as Matt tried to comfort her, "There is a prophecy in a cave not far from here. That is where you final journey will begin. Take heed though many challenges lie ahead, some of which you may not be able to win," Gennai ended seriously, shimmering away.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Tai spat as he watched Gennai disintegrate, "Why does he always have to leave us hanging like that?"

"Well figure it out, Tai," Sora assured not only him but herself as well, "Why don't we go look for the cave tomorrow?"

"I think we should go tonight," Tai stated getting up.

"Tai, I don't think that's such a good idea, we're all tired from walking, we should get some rest," Sora explained. Sora had become kind of the mother of the group always trying to make sure everyone was safe and happy.

"I agree with Sora, Tai," Joe said adding another log to the fire.

"Fine we'll go tomorrow. Izzy can you find out where the cave is before tomorrow?" Tai decided.

"Of course I can. I'll get to work on it," Izzy had total confidence in his computer skills.

"Great let's get some rest then."

That night Matt was on first watch, and Mimi as always decided to keep him company.

"What do you think we'll find in the cave Matt?" She asked watching Palmon sleep at her feet, her vines wrapped around herself.

"I don't know Mimi," Matt confessed watching as the fire's light danced across Gabumon's striped fur. 

_"Your destiny Matt."_

"What'd you say?" Matt wasn't sure if Mimi spoke, it didn't sound like her.

"What? I didn't say anything Matt," Mimi explained.

"Oh… sorry," Matt frowned. He wondered what was going on as he waited for Kari to take next watch.

That night hardly anyone got any sleep. All thoughts were of the next day, of home. The hope that died long ago was rekindled in their hearts, when it sank in that this was to be their last mission. Relief swelled in their hearts and images of their families flooded their minds. It occurred only to half of them that they may be forced to leave their digimon companions behind. With that, thoughts dread soon followed. If they were truly going to have to leave their digimon behind, it would be as if they were leaving a part of themselves with them.

Sora was up first, since her watch was the last. Adding a few logs to the fire she searched through their bags for something suitable for breakfast. 

"Need help?" Matt asked getting up, from where he lightly slept the night before.

"Sure Matt, Thanks," Sora smiled weakly handing Matt some fruit. 

"Is there something wrong Sora," concern laced Matt's voice.

Sora swallowed hard, holding back tears, "I was just thinking that if we win our last battle, we may have to leave our digimon. I don't know if I can leave Biyomon, even if it means going home."

"We will win Sora," Matt looked at her sternly, "and we won't leave anyone behind when we go home either."

_"They're not going to win Matt."_

"Thanks Matt you're a really good friend," Sora smiled, cheering up considerably.

"What did you say," Matt questioned narrowing his eyes at her.

"I said, you're a really good friend," the smiled faded from Sora's face.

"No, before that, you said 'they're not going to win Matt'," he informed glaring.

"No I didn't," Sora felt herself shrink away at Matt's glare.

Once Matt realized Sora wasn't lying he immediately stopped glaring, "I'm sorry Sora I must be more tired then I thought."

"That's all right Matt."

The digidestined ate breakfast in a comfortable silence, enjoying the feel of each other's presence. For each feared it may be the last time that they'd have the chance. Something wasn't sitting right with Matt though, he kept hearing his name being whispered over and over again. He would glance around but see no sign of anyone talking to him. 

"Is everyone ready?" Tai asked once they finished cleaning up.

One by one they nodded.

"Where's the cave?" Matt questioned Izzy, taking Mimi's hand in his own.

"About four kilometers due east," Izzy checked before strapping his computer to his back.

"Great let's go!" Tai called leading the way.

They made their way quickly through the waking forest, watching as the morning dew dried from everything around them. A fragrant breeze played around the forest moving through the trees, tugging at the digidestined's hair and clothing. Occasionally a digimon would cross their path, greeting them friendly, then moving on. 

Mimi hummed along with the birds in the cloudless sky, lifting the spirits of all who were around her. Kari, with Gatomon at her side, and TK, with Patamon sitting on his head, were laughing as Joe continuously tripped over his feet, and to Gomamon's dislike himself. Tai and Sora were comparing half-forgotten soccer teams while Izzy kept track of the distance they were making. All the while Matt was pondering over the moments when he had heard the voice, that no one else had, wondering if he was going insane.

"Hey! That's it! That's the cave with the prophecy!" Izzy stated pointing to darkened cave dug out in the sharp jagged cliff that protruded, suddenly from the ground.

"Okay Augumon get ready to digivolve!" Tai cautiously ran towards the cave, Augumon waddling close behind.

"You to Gabumon," Matt followed Tai, everyone else following him.

The cave they entered was dark, and damp. Centuries of humidity hung in the air leaving the atmosphere think, and almost unbearable. The walls and floor of the cave were smooth, eroded by eons of slowly dripping ground water, sunken in from above. There was an odor to the air that was more then a little unpleasant, as if something was rotting beyond what they could see.

"How are we going to find the prophecy, if we can't even see our hands in front of our faces?" Tai complained entering the cave.

_"There are torches on the wall."_

"What!?!" Matt glanced around eyes wide.

"I said, 'how are-," Tai began annoyed Matt wasn't listening to him.

Matt cut him off, "Not that! Some one said there are torches on the walls."

"No they didn't," Tai snickered, "But we can try it anyway. Augumon, buddy?"

"Got ya, Tai!" Augumon faced the closest wall, "Pepper breath!"

The whole cave was illuminated with the light of Augumon's fireball. As it hit the wall spreading out, the hidden torches burst into flame, flickering away the darkness.

"Wow!" Tai gasped open jawed, "That was amazing Matt! How did you know those torches were there?"

"I told you, I heard some one say they were there," Matt's skin was crawling at the thought.

"Whatever," Tai grabbed a torch and started down the cave.

Matt grabbed the second torch and waited for the rest to pass bringing up the rear. 

"I believe you Matt," Mimi whispered from her place beside him.

"Thanks Mimi, that means a lot to me."

As they made their way through the winding caverns, Tai light every torch they came across, just incase they were split up or needed to escape fast. The others equipped themselves with torches, as to better ward off the threatening darkness that surrounded them. Making their way deeper into the heart of the subterranean passage the eternally long hours passed by relentlessly, scraping their every nerve raw with anticipation.

"How much longer?" TK and Kari whined in unison, noticing this they turned to each other and burst out in fits of laughing taking Mimi and Sora with them. 

"How should I know?" Tai chuckled.

"You're the leader Tai, you're suppose to know everything," TK gasped trying to bring oxygen into his lungs.

"That is the stupidest thing I ever heard!" Tai stated lighting another torch.

__

'There's danger ahead Matt!'

Matt thought for a moment instead of replying with his usual 'what?' "You guys I think there's something, ahead of us!"

"What? I didn't hear anything," Tai strained to hear in the echoing cave.

"TK, Kari, come back here with me," Sora ordered without thinking.

Kari obediently moved behind Sora, but TK protested, "I want to help fight Sora!"

"TK!" Matt warned moving up beside Tai.

"No Matt! I'm not a little kid anymore!" TK complained, making no effort to move.

"TK we need you back there, so you can protect the girls, just incase we can't stop whatever's out there," Matt smiled inwardly knowing that, that would work.

TK's frown faded into a smile, "All right, but only because the girls need me!"

Mimi and Sora scowled at Matt for a moment, scolding him for teaching TK that girls were weaker then guys (Which they are so not!). Matt shrugged giving them one of his coy smiles.

Just then they heard a rumbling from somewhere down the cavern.

"What's that?" Joe jumped stepping closer to Gomamon.

No one answered they just looked ahead waiting for the inevitable. The light of their torches caught movement a head, followed by an insufferable stench that made the caves original reeking smell, seem like the sweetest smelling flowers.

"What is that!?!" Tai covered his nose, ready to puke, Joe almost did.

An sinister laugh floated through the dense air to their ears, "You'll never reach the prophecy! Darkness blade!"

"Get down!" Matt yelled pulling Tai and Izzy down, with the rest abruptly following example.

A blade of pure darkness whizzed over their heads, taking a little of Tai's chocolate brown hair off with it.

"Hey! My Hair!" Tai screamed, "Augumon digi-,"

"Wait!" Matt stopped Tai measuring the height and width of the cave with his eyes, "Greymon's to big! He'll take the cave down around us!"

"Uh…I guess your right, I never thought of that. What do we do then?" Tai was completely dumbfounded, there was never an occasion where Augumon couldn't digivolve unless he was too weak.

Matt rolled his eyes at his friend's stupidity, figuring the cave was big enough for Gabumon, "Gabumon digivolve!"

"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!" where Gabumon was, Garurumon stood, "Ready Matt?"

"You bet Garurumon!" Matt stepped forward with his wolf like digimon until they could see their adversary. 

The digimon that lay before them looked like a mix between a bat, a bug, and a small dragon, with huge antennas, bat like wings and hands, and thin dragon like body.

Izzy stepped forward beside Matt to analyze the new found digimon, "That's Cavemon (pretty lame eh?), he's a cave dwelling digimon, sworn to protect the prophecy ahead. He's an Ultimate digimon and his darkness blade attack could cut through rock!"

Matt took a deep breath, "Do it Garurumon!"

"Howling blaster!" Garurumon shouted letting forth his devastating blast. It didn't even phase Cavemon.

"Digivolve again, Garurumon!" Matt ordered.

"Garurumon digivolve to Weregarurumon!" the wolf became a werewolf like digimon, "Wolf claw!" He yelled knocking the enemy back.

"Way to go Weregarurumon!" Matt called to his digimon.

"Darkness Blade!" Cavemon shouted lunching his attack. It narrowly missed Weregarurumon but headed for TK and Kari.

"TK!" Patamon screamed.

"Kari," Gatomon did the same.

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!" the angel like digimon pushed TK out of the way, taking the hideous blow, full force.

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!" a female angel like digimon pulled Kari out of the way, missing being hit herself by a few millimeters, "Angemon!"

Angemon dedigivolve into Patamon, "It's okay Angewomon, protect TK for me?"

"Of course Patamon," Angewomon smiled moving in front of TK and Kari, and closer to Cavemon, "Celestial arrow," the attack hit Cavemon head on, but he only flinched.

"Darkness blade!" Cavemon hollered hitting Angewomon causing her to dedigivolve into Gatomon.

"You're all we've got left Matt! No one else can digivolve, they're all to big!" Tai informed.

"Aren't I special," Matt sneered, worried that if he failed his friends would die.

"Wolf claw!" Weregarurumon thrashed again causing little harm. 

Matt's crest began to glow giving off a piercing blue light, "Warp digivolve!"

"Weregarurumon, warp digivolve to Metalgarurumon," a gleaming wolf stood to face Cavemon, "Ice wolf claw." 

The damage done to Cavemon was a little more then his previous attack.

__

'Destroy his wings,' Matt hadn't realized the voice was talking to him, to involved in the battle, _'Destroy his wings!'_

"What!" The sheer force of the words startled Matt, sending him reeling back into the cave wall.

__

'Destroy his wings Matt,' it came softly again.

"Metalgarurumon go for Cavemon's wings!" Matt shouted rubbing the back of his head, Mimi now by his side.

"You got it Matt, Ice wolf claw!" Metalgarurumon shouted freezing Cavemon's wings, "Giga missile!" Cavemon's wings shattered into oblivion, soon followed by the rest of him.

"Ya! Way to go you guys!" Tai was so happy he was almost dancing, "Let's get going before we run into anything else."

After congratulating Matt, they moved on, through the tunnel that seemed as if it had no end. They even stopped for lunch before moving on! As they moved deeper into the unknown, the trickling water grew into a rippling streaming, running over the tunnels smooth stone floor, soaking, their shoes, and socks, thoroughly. The digidestined were sweating profusely due the rising temperature in the cave, their clothes, and hair, uncomfortably sticking to them.

"How bad do we really need this prophecy? I look horrible, my feet hurt, my back aches, I'm sweating terribly, and look at my hair!" Mimi complained, trudging behind them.

"That depends on how badly you want to go home Mimi," Tai teased, struggling to breathe, in the think air.

"Aw! I hate the digiworld!" Mimi cried, "Where is that stupid prophecy!?!" 

Seconds after Mimi screamed a large cavern opened up to them, revealing the ancient prophecy to them.

The path that they had been following broke out from the walls, curving into a slender stone bridge ending abruptly, in the center of the vast cavern, forming a circular platform. Suspended in the air above the platform the prophecy stood. It looked as if its words were inscribed with gold, against silver like paper. Dozens of meters under the bridge, angry waters, that seemed to set aflame, batted at the walls, relentlessly. From those enraged waters, to the enclosed dome ceiling of the cavern the walls glistened, as if they held the shimmering stars in the cloudless night sky.

Matt stood at the caverns entrance, jaw slack, eyes wide, mesmerized by the beauty, and wonder, his eyes held before him, like the others. Gaping at the pure elegance of the design, so exquisitely fabricated, it appeared as if angels had come down from heaven just to construct it. 

"Prodigious," Izzy confirmed, unable to say anything else remotely intelligent. 

__

"Read the prophecy, Matt." The voice whispered.

"Who are you?" Matt asked to whomever it was who was directing him.

__

"All in good time, now go read the prophecy," it spoke softer.

"Why, what's so important about the prophecy?" Matt questioned, suspecting that he wouldn't be answered.

__

"Read and all will be revealed," the voice that no one but Matt could hear responded.

"All right," Matt cautiously walked forward ignoring the bewildered looks of his companions.

Tai accompanied Matt, motioning for all but Izzy to stay behind, incase the stone bridge couldn't support their weight. They moved slowly towards the glowing prophecy making sure to stay far from the edges, not willing to take the chance, of falling into the blazing waters below. Their footsteps echoed through the hallowed rock, making the obvious silence, unnerving.

Once in front of the foretelling, prophecy, Matt swallowed hard giving a glance to Mimi, who stood trembling beside TK, who had taken Kari's hand in his own. Matt wished Mimi was beside him, to help ease the fear that was growing within his own psyche, numbing off all other thoughts. He turned back skimming over the ancient words that would foretell their future.

"I'll read it," Tai offered, hands shaking at his sides.

__

"No! You read it Matt."

"No Tai, I want to read it," Matt obeyed, stepping closer.

"Why? Did that voice in your head tell you to?" Tai laughed, jokingly, he could feel Mimi glare at him from behind.

"Ya, it did," Matt scowled.

"Well then, by all means," Tai bowed extravagantly moving to one side so Matt could see better. 

Matt set his eyes to the beginning of the metallic scroll inhaling deeply, "Be warned for a new dark master will arise," Matt's blood ran cold as a sense of déjà vu hit him, "A dark master, like no other. He shall have the face of an angel, the heart of a mortal, and the soul of demon. A dark master plagued by the thoughts and intentions of the evil one. Within the darkness that will become his soul, within the heart that will cease to be human, the new dark master will rein over the digitalworld. With the longing for courage dismissed, the necessity of love no longer required, the burden of reliability no longer carried, and the quest for knowledge ending. Where the hope for the future is dimmed into nothingness, and the light of living holds no meaning, the value of sincerity will be cast aside, and all bonds of friendship he held so dear will be shattered."

"It mentions all of crests, how peculiar," Izzy said to himself, "Please, go on."

"Thanks, Izzy," with sarcasm soaking Matt's words he continued, "For this is the final battle between the voices of the past, the last confrontation to decided the fate of all worlds. Be warned for the new dark master has spoken," Matt ended.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tai spat, cursing the prophecy for making everything so complicated, "Who's the new dark master?"

"Let me analyze the information for a moment," you could almost see the wheels turning in Izzy's head.

"Not right now, Izzy, lets get out of here before anything else happens," Tai ordered walking back to the others.

Izzy looked at Matt, who shrugged, following Tai. Matt wanted to get out of the cave as bad as Tai, if not more. It was extremely hard to think in the hot, dark, humid environment. Izzy reluctantly followed, glancing back every now and then to the prophecy suspended in the air.

"Did you guys hear Matt read the prophecy?" Izzy asked, bringing up the rear.

They all nodded a response, beginning their long hike to the surface. For most part of the journey Izzy talked to everyone of the digidestined taking in their opinions, predictions, and feelings of the experience. Matt had nothing to say, which didn't surprise Izzy who had suspected Matt was trying to figure out who the dark master was.

"Matt? Are you okay?" Mimi questioned, stepping beside him, taking hold of his hand.

"Ya, I'm fine Mimi," he lied.

"You're lying to me Matt," Mimi pointed out.

"How do you know?" Matt questioned trying to change the subject.

Mimi smiled coyly, "Matt I have the crest of sincerity, don't you think I would be able to tell if someone was being insincere to me?"

Matt though for a moment, "Ya, I guess."

"Now tell me what's wrong," she pressed lowering her voice dangerously.

Matt laughed at the look Mimi through him, "I'm just a little confused, that's all."

"Is it the voice that was talking to you?" Mimi kept her voice low so the others wouldn't hear.

"Kind of. I don't know if I'm going crazy, or really hearing it. But for some reason, I know I'm the only one who's supposed to hear it."

"How strange," Mimi commented, "Do you think it has something to do with what the prophecy said? Like when it said how this was going to be the final battle for the voices of the past?"

"That's an idea," Matt agreed, smiling.

Matt had noticed long ago that Mimi, most often had the most happy, carefree, expression on her face, that almost bordered on a delightful clueless look. He knew, however, that Mimi, was always listening, and always thinking, about what was going on around her, no matter how dumb, or immature she acted. It wasn't very often that Mimi missed, or even forgot what somebody had did or said.

Matt saw Mimi's eyes dart forward, and her shoulders raise as a result of her deeply inhaling, "Do you smell that Matt? It's fresh air!" Mimi was so happy she almost sang the words. 

Matt, like Mimi, took a deep breath, smelling the fragrant cool of fresh air, "You're right Mimi!"

Mimi grabbed Matt's hand and began to run. As they ran the others followed and soon they could see the blinding light of day penetrate the eerie darkness. They squinted at first, their eyes pained, by the harsh rays of the sun, then they embraced it, feeling the radiating heat reduce the moisture of the cave until it was no more. The breeze passed over them like tiny fingers, stroking away the discomforting heat.

"Finally some fresh air, now I can figure out who the new dark master is," Izzy sighed taking another deep breath.

Matt couldn't tell if was the fresh air or his mind that was beginning to thaw away the fear, or maybe it was a feeling, but whatever it was it hit him like a ton of bricks. 

"Oh, my god!" Matt's words were barely audible, but Mimi heard.

"What is it Matt?" Mimi asked, her voice laden with fear.

"It's me!" Matt gasped a little louder, tears welling in his azure eyes.

"What's that, Matt?" Tai was a little alarmed to see Matt's eyes glaze over with tears.

Tai had only seen Matt cry once, and that was when he was scared for TK, but he couldn't see a reason why Matt would start to cry. That scared him more then anything.

"It's me...I... I'm the new... dark master," Matt's whole body was shaking as Mimi instantly took his hand in her own, bringing a sight effect of tranquility to his panicking mind.

__

"Yes, you've got it!" 

"Ya, right, Matt! You can't be the new dark master. Remember, he's going to have the face of an angel?" Tai tried to lighten the mood, by cracking a joke; the only thing he got from it was a bunch of glares. 

"Why do you think that Matt?" Sora questioned, in her best soothing voice.

"Plagued by the thoughts and intentions of the evil one? That's the voice I'm hearing in my head," Matt tapped his forehead with his index finger, "All bonds of friendship he held so dear will be shattered? Mine is the only crest that wasn't cast aside or not needed anymore, the bonds of friendship I hold so dear. Be warned for the new dark master has spoken? I was the one who read the prophecy, I was the one meant to read the prophecy," Matt finished.

"That doesn't mean it's you Matt, it said this will be the last battle between the voices of the past. If you are hearing voices, maybe it's on our side," Izzy stated, trying desperately to find some way around what Matt had said. It was no use though, deep within his heart he knew that Matt was right.

"You're wrong Izzy and you know it!" Matt willingly let his anger take over him, at least his threatening tears wouldn't fall if he was angry, "I'm the dark master and there's nothing you or I can do about it!"

"Chill Matt," Tai warned stepping in front of a fuming Matt, "It doesn't matter if the prophecy says your the new dark master, you can fight it."

"What makes you so sure you can fight your destiny Tai?" Matt snapped, pulling away from Mimi, and stepping closer to Tai.

"Because it's not your destiny Matt. Your one of the digidestined, not one of the dark masters!" Tai's anger was getting the best of him, causing his voice to rise.

_"Hit him Matt! Prove him wrong!"_ the voice cried, filling Matt with a loathing, hatred for his fellow digidestined.

With one last step closer to Tai, Matt brought his right fist forward, and with more strength then he had ever had in his life. It was as if just the presence of the essence that shared his mind made him stronger. Matt's fist hit Tai's jaw with a sickening thud. Tai's plunged to the ground, his hand flying to his jaw, blood oozing from his lips.

"Tai!" Sora cried, rushing to Tai's side.

Tai pushed Sora away, and pulled himself to his feet. He wasn't going to show any kind of weakness to Matt, "You know what Matt? Maybe you are the new dark master, but it's not because of the prophecy. It's because you choose to be the new dark master. It's because you don't have the courage or the strength to fight against it."

"Shut up Tai!" Mimi screamed, "You're suppose to be his friend. You should be helping him fight it, not telling he's not strong enough," shimmering tears were falling from Mimi's eyes and down her pale face.

Tai gasped, realizing what he just did, "I'm sorry Matt. Mimi's right. I should be helping you, not fighting with you."

"It doesn't matter, Tai, what's said is said. I know I'm not strong enough to fight the evil, it's who I am." Matt sighed, calming down somewhat, "Maybe I should...leave?"

"No!" Mimi begged, wrapping her arms around, his still body, "No Matt, please don't leave me! I promised never to leave you, now promise me you won't!"

"Mimi-," Matt started wrapping his arms around her small trembling body.

"Promise me!" Mimi cut in.

As the others looked on, Matt responded the way they prayed he would, "I promise Mimi. I promise I won't leave you," he whispered.

Izzy smiled, "I propose we find a place to recover, night's falling, and I doubt this is a good place to stay."

"I agree with Izzy," Joe nodded, "We should get going."

"Ya, I'm tired," TK yawned, while stretching, from his fingers to his toes.

"There's a clearing just west of here if I remember correctly," Kari suggested.

"I think you're right Kari! Let's get going before it gets any darker," Tai began to walk west, leaving the others to follow.

The sun had fallen behind the dying trees of the western part of the forest, giving way to the tiny sliver of silver, which was the moon, in darkening night sky. The stars were playing hide and seek with gray sweeping clouds, the light given off, playing with the shadows on the ground.

No one slept that night, as exhausted as they were. Matt wandered off to think through some things. Mimi tried to follow but Sora stopped her.

"Mimi, maybe we should let Matt be alone right now, to think things through?" Sora questioned.

"But Sora, what if he needs me?" Mimi started cry.

"If he needed you Mimi, he'd have talked to you. I think he just needs to be alone right now." Sora tried to explain.

"What if the voice in his head convinces him to leave? I can't live without him, Sora," Mimi cried onto Sora's shoulder.

"Mimi," Sora's eyes began to well with tears, she couldn't stand to see any of her friends in pain, "Matt promised he wouldn't leave. He won't, he never breaks his promises."

"You're right Sora," Mimi pulled away and wiped her tears off, "I'm just being silly, aren't I? Matt wouldn't leave, he promised."

"That's right Mimi, lets try to get some sleep now, okay?"

"I'll try Sora, but I don't think I can, not tonight."

"Try Mimi, that's all I'm asking."

"All right."

Not far away, but far enough so no one could see or hear him Matt was sitting on the hard unforgiving ground. His arms wrapped around knees, and his head resting upon them. The midnight winds chilling him down to his very soul, leaving his body trembling from the cold, or was that fear? Silent tears streaked his face, as thought was what could be, ran through his mind.

_"Why are you crying Matt?" _Matt's new, and perhaps permanent companion questioned, _"You're a dark master."_

Matt quickly wiped away his tears, "Why am I the new dark master? Why not a digimon?"

_"Does it really matter, Matt? You're the dark master, just leave it at that."_

"No!" Matt sneered, angered by the lack of control he had over his own destiny. "I won't leave it at that! I don't want to be a dark master; I just want to be what I was. I want to be TK's big brother, I want to be Mimi's boyfriend, I want to be their friend," the tears he wiped away were replaced by even more.

_"Leave them behind Matt. They'll only hold you back from your true destiny. You're the only one who can succeed in ruling the digiworld, and I won't let you ruin that chance!"_

"I don't care! I won't help you, you're the one who wants to rule the digiworld, not me! You're just using me!" 

_"So you finally figured it out Matt. Very good. Why do you think I choose you?" _the voice laughed harshly, leaving Matt's head ringing.

"You choose me?" Matt gasped, horrified that that something would be so evil as to choose to doom the life of another.

_"Of course I choose you, there's no one else here with a mind and soul like yours. You have a darkness within yourself that I've never even dreamed of finding. The only reason I'm here is because of that darkness, because of your fear, your hatred."_

"You're lying!"

_"Am I, Matt? Go ahead, look inside yourself and prove me wrong."_

Matt tried, god only knows how hard he tried to find a sliver of hope, of light, that would tell him that voice was lying.

__

"You can't, can you? You know I'm right, you know now what you have to do."

"Matt?" Matt whipped around startled by Gabumon's appearance, "Matt are you all right?"

"No Gabumon, I'm not all right. My world is falling apart," Matt cried, harder.

"It will be all right Matt," Gabumon stood beside Matt, gently stroking his back, "I'll help you through this."

"Why bother Gabumon? I'm just going to go with it," Matt decided, melancholy seeping deeper into his voice. "There's no fighting who I am."

"Matt, you're not a bad person, are you really sure you want to go through with this?" Gabumon only wanted Matt to be happy.

"Yes," Matt swallowed hard, as he sealed his own fate, "this is the way it has to be, I know it."

_"I see you've finally accepted your destiny." _

"If that's the way you feel Matt, then I'm with you," Gabumon sighed, his heart sinking deeper into despair. "Always."

"Thanks Gabumon," Matt exhaled, getting up to go back to camp, "I don't know what I'd do without you." 

__

Silently with a sorrowful Gabumon by his side, Matt made his way back to camp. He looked over his friends, his brother, wondering how he was going to tell them. Wondering if they would ever be able to forgive him for what he was about to do.

"Matt?" Matt heard a tiny voice laced with fear call out to him.

"Ya, Mimi?" Matt choked out, fighting the tears he wanted to cry.

"Hold me, please?" Matt saw Mimi's hand reach out from the darkness willing for him to grasp on to it.

He did. Matt reached out and took her hand, lying down beside her. He enveloped her tiny frame within his arms and held her close, letting her rest her head against his chest. Matt stroked her soft, chestnut hair, and inhaled in her sweet almost vanilla like smell. He could feel Mimi's shudders dwindle, until she fell into a peaceful sleep in his arms. He watched her for hours that night. The tranquil expression that lay upon her pale face, the slow rhythmic beat of her heart against his chest, the slight rise and fall of her shoulders and chest that resulted in every breath she took.

'What am I going to do about Mimi? I love her, I know I do. Would I really have to give her up to fulfil my destiny? What about TK, would he be all right without me? I'm so confused! God please help me,' Matt begged, crying silently, his watery tears dampening Mimi's hair.

_"Stop begging Matt! Gods don't beg!"_

'SHUT UP! I'm not a god! Just leave me alone for the rest of the night all right? Just let me enjoy what I've got before it's ripped way from me!' Matt screamed within his own mind, praying that the voice would obey, or at least understand, without him having to wake Mimi up, by talking.

_"Very well, Matt. But hear my words, when you reach your full potential, you will be a God,"_ with that he was gone, leaving Matt to his torturing thoughts.

Morning came all too soon for Matt, and with the rising sun and falling moon, he turned to the others announcing his appalling decision. Tears fell, anger welled, hearts shattered, and friendships were broken.

Tai was so infuriated by Matt's emotionless words he emidiatlly lunged forward without warning.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Tai screeched, clipping Matt's jaw with his first, "After all we did, after all that happened, your turning on us! I should have known you were too weak to fight it! I should have known you would let us down!"

"Tai," Mimi moaned, her hand moving over her mouth, at Tai's harsh words. 

"No, Mimi! He's not going to get away with this. He need's to get some sense knocked into him and I'm going to be the one to do it!" Tai snapped, hitting Matt again.

"Don't yell at Mimi!" Matt yelled, punching Tai back, sending him sprawling to the ground, with the same strength he had before.

"Stop it Matt! Why are you doing this?" with tears making their way down TK's face, he ran up to Matt.

"Stay out of this TK, its none of your business!" Matt ordered watching Tai rise from the blood spattered ground.

"Like hell its not!" no one had ever heard TK swear, not even a little, and it astounded them even more then Matt's turning. "You're suppose to be our friend, my brother, now look what you've become. You're a monster!"

Out of all of them and only Kari and Mimi, knew how much it hurt TK to say that to his beloved older brother.

Matt froze, shocked to his very core, at what TK had said.

_"Ignore him Matt, he's of no concern to you now."_

"He's my brother, how can he not be my concern!?!" Matt roared, anger taking full control of him, ripping out his soul.

__

_ "Listen to me Matt! Follow your destiny, destroy them all!"_

"No, not now."

During what seemed like Matt's one-sided conversation, Tai took the chance to make his attack. Tai charged forward, crashing to the ground with Matt underneath him, taking on full force of the impact. Matt grunted, stiffening from the pain, but as soon as he recovered he kicked Tai off. The second Matt's foot hit Tai's chest they all heard a sickening crack. Tai's grabbed his side, shuddering from the pain that coursed from his ribs to rest of his body.

"Tai!" Kari rushed to her wounded brother, tears seeping from her eyes.

"I'm fine Kari," Tai ignored the throbbing agony that racked his body, and made another pass at Matt.

With a speed only known to deadly predators, Matt grabbed Tai's fist in mid-air, easily holding him at bay. Matt squeezed, his fingers bruising Tai's tender flesh, straining his fragile bones to the point of breaking.

Tai screamed in anguish, falling to his knees, "You won't win this time Tai, I'm stronger now. Stronger then I've ever been, and there's nothing you can do to stop me," Matt taunted, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

"Why are you doing this?" Tai gasped tears of grief and sorrow rolling down his face.

Matt thought for a moment, searching for a plausible yet worthy answer. His wicked grinned turned to vicious, as his eyes met Tai's, "Because I can."

_"Wonderful Matt, you're a natural. Keep going, break him Matt!"_

"Yes," Matt pressed harder, causing Tai to scream louder.

Something hit Matt hard, sending him reeling to the ground, releasing Tai from his iron like grip. With shocked written across his features, Matt looked up to meet the icy blue eyes of his assailant.

"TK?" Matt croaked, his breath catching in his throat.

"I won't let you hurt our friends Matt," TK warned, his voice thick with emotion, "If you even try to hurt one of them, you're going to have to hurt me first."

_"Sounds like a challenge to me Matt. Take him down!"_

Matt sat motionless for a few seconds, pondering his brothers words, and companions orders. He got up slowly his eyes never leaving TK's, "No," he responded simply.

_"What!"_

"No, you and TK know I won't hurt him," Matt glanced back at Tai, who was moving towards the others, Sora right beside him, helping him all the way. Matt turned to TK and smiled one of his cocky grins he was known for, "Very good, TK, you got me. But this will be the last time. Next time we meet though, you won't be so lucky. I will rule the digiworld and if you, or anyone else tries to stop me, you'll face my consequences."

"So be it Matt, until we meet again then," with his tears gone, TK responded in the same heartless tone Matt had so often used.

"Until we meet again TK," Matt nodded, saying his final goodbye.

With that Matt turned his back on the remaining seven digidestined and began to walk. He could hear Mimi's sobs echoing behind him.

__

"Wait!"

"Why? There's nothing left, I have nothing, okay!" Matt was enraged that the entity inside him would even think about making him turn back.

_"Take Mimi with you!"_

"What!?!" Matt halted instantly. 

_"Mimi, Matt, get Mimi to come with you."_

"No I'm not going to bring her into this, she doesn't deserve it!" the others were watching Matt from behind with a dreadful fascination.

_"It doesn't matter Matt! She…" _the existence within Matt searched for anything that would make Matt obey, for fear that if he didn't, all would be lost. _"Mimi promised to never leave you, now hold her to that promise!"_

"Please, please don't make me, I can't hurt Mimi like that," Matt begged, knowing he wouldn't have enough free will to resist.

_"She loves you Matt, how can you not give her the chance to join you?" _it queried sinisterly, _"How can you deprive her of that decision?"_

Matt screamed in frustration, turning to his soul mate to look into her questioning eyes.

__

"Say it Matt Ishida, say it!" the voice howled, enraged with frustration. 

"I can't… I just can't," Matt gasped covering his ears in an attempt to block the voice with no avail. 

__

"YES YOU CAN! Say the words and everything will be all right!" it shrieked louder, leaving Matt mentally deaf for a few seconds.

"Fine!" Matt whispered looking up towards his crying Mimi. "Come… come with me Mimi? Come rule by my side." 

"Huh!?!" Mimi didn't understand

"Who's it going to be Mimi? Them or me?" Matt questioned, voice void of emotion, face vacant of expression.

Mimi whimpered, tears spilling out harder. She bit her bottom lip, looking at the other as if for the answer, then back to Matt. Matt could see blood seep out from between her lip and her teeth, dribbling down her chin. 

She looked at him with an undying love in her eyes, and spoke in a quiet voice, "You know I will Matt. I could never leave you."

"Mimi!?!" all the control that TK had acquired vanished, with his best friends words.

"I'm sorry, TK," Mimi turned and gave TK a hug. Kissing his cheek she whispered in his ear, "I love him TK, I know you'll understand. Maybe not now, but you will."

TK knew exactly what Mimi meant by that; after all he was falling in love Kari, and he knew Mimi was only leaving because of her love for his older brother. He also knew that no matter what Matt did, Mimi would never hurt anyone, "I love you Mimi," he cried holding on to her like he had done so when he was a frightened child.

"I love you to TK," Mimi broke the embrace, and turned to the others, "I love you all."

With a few more mournful good-byes Mimi departed from all the people she considered her family and wordlessly followed Matt, deeper into the cursed forest. Gabumon and Palmon followed them, throwing back heavyhearted glances to the others.

Not wanting to break the silence, Matt thought to the other that shared his mind, and controlled his future, "What now?"

_"Keep going South," _it instructed, _"After a few days you will reach a castle, from there I will instruct you," _then it left, leaving Matt with the aftermath of his decision.

Matt, Mimi, nor their digimon would ever sleep that night, so they continued to hike towards their ultimate destination, speechlessly. Mimi trailed behind Matt, Palmon at her side, the entire way. She couldn't bear to look at him, let alone find the courage to talk to him. He had changed so much in the past few days that Mimi wasn't even sure he was the same man she fell in love with, but she was going to find out. She wasn't going to let him forget what they had, or the love she still felt for him,

***

The instant Matt and Mimi were out of earshot, TK broke down. He collapsed onto the hard merciless ground, breaking out in fits if tears. He shuddered uncontrollably, as Kari sat beside him, gathering him up in her comforting arms. She rested his head on her chest, rocking him back and forth gently, her own tears, soaking his sandy blond hair.

"It's all right TK, everything will be all right," Kari whispered, stroking TK's tear soaked hair.

"How can you say that Kari?" TK cried, "Matt's gone, he left, and he took Mimi with him."

"Because it has to be TK. It can't end like this, we'll get them back, we have to," she answered, not sure if she believed her own words.

"Kari's right TK, we won't let it end this way," Tai gave a weak smile as Joe examined his bruised hand, and cracked ribs.

TK looked up, seeing the hope that he had lost in the eyes of not only his companions, but also his family, his very reason for living. He smiled feebly, wiping away the tears that left their staining marks, "I hope with all I have that you're right."

***

Mimi stood gazing upon the vast, empty world, she now ruled with Matt. Her once warm and sparking coppery gold eyes were now cold and far, raking over the graying sky, with splashes of pinks and purples dancing across the horizon, foretelling the coming nightfall. The cold wind swept across the swaying tree's, bringing up swirls of the crimson and orange autumn leaves. Winter was beginning to sink its icy claws into the struggling fall, draining the life from everything it touched, including Mimi. 

The tiny lucid tears Mimi was shedding, fell to the stone balcony, or into the pressing wind that surrounded her, carrying them into oblivion, were all her silent prayers ended up, once passing on deaf ears. She let out a small whimper, crying out for the friends that she had left so many years ago, crying for herself, for Matt. 

As chilling wind swept once more over Mimi's pale features, nipping at her delicate skin, she sighed heavily, making her way to throne room, were Matt was sitting pondering his next attack on the digitalworld with Garurumon by his side. Her echoing footsteps announced her arrival to her beloved, Matt.

"Hey Mimi," Matt smiled, enveloping her in his loving embrace. 

Mimi was the only thing Matt loved and respected, he cherished her more then his own life, and would at any moment die for her. The voice in his head scorned him for it, scorned him for loving her, but Matt ignored him, leaving him to snivel unhappily.

Releasing Mimi, Matt walked over to his throne and sat, watching Mimi follow him. Once Matt sat down, Mimi crawled into his lap in a child like manner, wrapping her arms around his neck, and resting her head on his shoulder. Matt held her tight, loving the feel of her against him. She fit so perfectly in his arms. Mimi sighed in contempt, closing her eyes, imagining they were out by the sea, surrounded by their friends, as she drifted in and out of consciousness.

Mimi of course had her own throne in the immense hall of which they now resided, but preferred Matt's lap. Mimi could feel Matt stroking her hair, while unconsciously rocking her. She could feel Matt's evil like aura depleting, changing to a more relaxed, loving state. She smiled slightly knowing she was the only one who could make Matt smile, even laugh.

"Lord Ishida!" Deramon ran into the hall, hollering Matt's name.

"What is it Deramon?" Matt spat, angered by the intrusion.

"The digidestined are approaching, Lord Ishida!" the Deramon gasped struggling to regain it's lost breath.

"WHAT!?!" Matt screamed, jumping to his feet, Mimi still in his arms.

"The digidestined are approaching, Lord Ishida!" Deramon repeated.

"I know that, you idiot! Where are they? And what are they doing?" Matt gently set Mimi down, and walked over to the map of the digiworld hanging on the wall.

Mimi hurried over as well, both joy and sadness filling her eyes, and lining her features. She may get to see her friends, but what about Matt? Would he really go through with his threats of destroying them?

"They're coming in from the northeast," Deramon pointed to a point on the map, "I don't think they know you're here."

"Good, get everyone evacuated! I want this place deserted before they get here," Matt ordered, running from the throne room, through the winding halls, to the room he and Mimi shared.

"What are you going to do Matt?" Mimi called, following him through their castle to bedchambers. She was bordering on the brink of tears.

"Go with Deramon, Mimi. I don't want you to see this," Matt commanded, taking one of his many swords off the bedroom wall.

"Matt!" Mimi began to imagine all the things Matt could do with the sword he held. "No! I'm not leaving, I'm staying by your side."

"Mimi please, I really don't want you to see this," Matt tried. He truly didn't want her to see him end the lives of their fellow digidestined, he wanted to save her sight of true evil, he wanted to protect her innocence.

Mimi held her tears back, willing herself not to cry, "No Matt, if you are going to kill them, you're going to have to deal with me watching. I'm going to be there Matt, I'm going to there when you end your brother's life."

Matt's eyes softened, giving way to uncertainty, as he took in Mimi's harsh words.

__

"Let her watch then Matt. She's only making this harder on herself, if she thinks this will alter your decision."

Matt thought and went with the other inside him, "Fine Mimi, you can watch," Matt's voice was emotionless, as his eyes hardened resembling the ice in a dead winter freeze over.

Mimi swallowed, then nodded following Matt back to the throne room. As Matt sat in his throne Mimi slid into her own, sinking slightly in the fluffy black cushions. They waited for minutes that seemed like eons, for the people they once called family. During that time Matt had slipped his hand into Mimi's. Not just to show the others that he had her completely, but for the comfort of her embrace, for the knowledge that she loved him so wholly and completely that she would stay with him no matter what. At least he hoped she would. Matt had serious doubts that Mimi wouldn't stay if he killed the others, but he was going to do it anyway. It was his destiny, his mission, his only reason for living. 

Mimi looked at Matt with longing eyes, and a sunken heart, praying he would see how wrong he was. She sat on the end of her throne, her whole body shaking with anticipation. She sat up straighter then she ever had in her whole life, her eyes shooting forward as they began to hear the echoing voices of there long ago friends. 

_"They're coming Matt. Do what must be done, for the sake of yourself, for us, for our world," _The voice commanded. 

Matt could feel a power being released within him, a power he had spent years refining and honing, just for this meeting. It flowed through him, like the blood in his veins, intertwining it self so thoroughly through Matt it became part of him. Part of his mind, part of his body, part of his soul.

"Helloooooo, anybody hoooommmmmmme?" Matt and Mimi swallowed hard, stiffening in their seats. They assumed the voice was Tai's, from what they remembered of their past.

"Who's there?" Tai shouted entering the throne room. 

The others came slowly up behind him, trying to see who was cloaked before them in the threatening shadows. They stood there like they owned the joint, bold, unwavering, confident. Matt and Mimi could see right through their visage, after all they held out the same disguise. 

They all looked so different from what Mimi and Matt remembered, well, almost everyone. Tai looked pretty much the same, brown messy hair, bright chocolate brown eyes. Sora stood beside him, staining to see who was in the darkness. Her thick reddish brown hair flowed down her back, she seemed a bit taller, taller then Mimi, any ways. Izzy grew but not enough to actually call him tall, with his laptop in his hands. Joe standing in the back was taller then anyone of them, his light blue hair had grown shoulder length. TK had grown so much, he was just as tall as Matt, you could see his short blond hair, since he no longer wore his hat. Kari stood shorter then TK, but just as confident, her hand wrapped tightly inside TK's.

"I said who's there?" Tai obviously hadn't gotten over his patience problem, or lack of it.

"Well, well, well, look who's come to visit," Matt smiled viciously, tightening his grip on Mimi's hand and the sword he held, still shielded in the darkness.

Mimi inhaled sharply, watching their eyes widen with fear and wonder.

Tai stepped closer trying to get a better look at the occupants of the extensive castle, "Who… who are you?"

"Haven't you figured in out yet Tai," Matt smirked, realizing Tai still had no idea who he was.

"Maybe you'd be so kind as to shed some light on the subject?" Tai suggestively sneered, angered by the strangers mocking voice.

"Go ahead Garurumon," Matt implied, "take a step forward."

Garurumon reluctantly stepped forward revealing himself to the others who gasped in surprise and horror.

"Matt? Matt…is…is that you?" TK stuttered trying to see through the inky darkness.

"Hello, brother," Matt greeted maliciously, releasing Mimi's hand. 

Matt stood up and emerged from the blanketing darkness, his sword shimmering in the dim light. Following Matt's example Mimi stood, her dark pink gown rippling behind her as she exited the darkness to face her friend, eyes teary, and hands shaking.

"Mimi!" Sora cried rushing to hug the person she considered her sister.

Before Sora could step close enough to Mimi to touch her, Matt brought his blade up with lightening speed, causing Sora to stop abruptly. Before she stopped completely, though, the tip of Matt's sword impaled itself in Sora's shoulder. Her dark crimson blood ran down Matt's blade, dribbling to the white marble floor. She jolted back, her hand clutching her bleeding shoulder. Sora looked down in horror as her own blood began to seep through her fingers, staining her shirt.

"Ah, ah, no touching, Sora," Matt taunted, his blade now level with Sora's throat.

"Matt!" Tai rushed forward, to where Sora was trying to hold back her tears, "What are you doing!?!"

"I told you Tai! I told all of you, the next I saw you I wouldn't hesitate to kill you," Matt spat calmly. "I meant it."

"I'll kill you!" Tai screamed rushing forward.

"No Tai don't!" Sora cried, grabbing Tai, before Matt could embed his sword in him.

__

"Kill them Matt! Kill them before it's to late!" the voice cried, suddenly very edgy.

"Before what's to late?" Matt queried, he absolutely hated it when someone held something back from him.

__

"Do you remember when I told you about the other entity like me?"

"Yes," Matt recalled the situation quite well. 

The being inside him told him how there was another just like it. One that would show itself, when the final battle would come into play. If Matt was to succeed in his mission, he would have to kill the others before the entity showed it self, or surrender over the thing that held the voice inside him, letting it take over his mind and body so it could fight the other.

__

"You have to kill them now or we both could die!"

Matt turned back to the others, "Now, where were we? Oh yes, I was just about to slice Tai in half."

TK stepped in front of Tai, who was helping Sora back, "Remember what I said last time I saw you, Matt?" TK had mastered the same cool, emotionless, persona Matt had. "You're going to have to kill me first."

"Very well then TK," Matt gave one last glance to Mimi, making sure she truly wanted to stay, "I'll kill you first."

"No, you won't Matt! You won't kill anyone! Augumon, warp digivolve!" Tai shouted enraged, that Matt would even think about killing TK.

"Augumon warp digivolve to Wargraymon!" Augumon shouted transforming into his new shape. An extremely large tyrannosaurus, with wings, and fully equipped weapons.

"Garurumon?" Matt sighed, he had hoped he wouldn't have to bring his digimon into this.

"I know Matt, I know," Garurumon sighed, "Garurumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon!"

The gleaming wolf began its face off with the towering dinosaur, within the castle's main hall. The marble walls crumbled around them and smoky remnants of the battle unfolded before them.

Matt had not only honed his skills, but also Metalgarurumon's as well. Even though Wargraymon gained plenty of experience and power over the years, Metalgarurumon defeated him easily, and as Wargraymon dedigivolved into Augumon, the tears Mimi was holding back flooded over. She knew her friends were doomed now, unless Matt decided to stop himself.

"Anyone else care to try?" Matt laughed as Tai tried to get Augumon to digivolve again.

They were all determined to win, and so commanded their digimon to digivolve, but like Wargraymon they all fell one by one, unable to match Metalgarurumon's strength.

"You lasted longer then I expected… but you're still going to die," Matt taunted, letting Metalgarurumon to revert back to Garurumon.

"You're not going to get away with this Matt!" Tai cried desperately.

"But I already am Tai," Matt explained, holding up his gleaming sword, Sora's blood now dry.

"Mimi, please help us, you're our friend, remember?" Kari cried, holding Gatomon, "You're the only one who can stop him!"

"I'm so sorry, Kari, I've tried. I've tried so hard. Please forgive me?" Mimi cried sinking to her knees, her head in her hands.

"Mimi?" Matt walked over to Mimi, resting his hand on her back, "Mimi you can leave anytime you want, you know."

"I'm not leaving!" Mimi screamed as she roughly stood up, pushing Matt away. "Don't you understand, yet? I love you but your acting like a such a… a… a jerk! Can't everything just be like it was, can't we all just be a family again?"

"No, Mimi, it's to late for me, Mimi, but if you want to be a family again, go ahead. Go to them, go help them fight me, go make me kill you, too," Matt knew his words were harsh but he had to say them, he had to make Mimi understand what he was feeling.

"Matt… you know I won't," Mimi surrendered her shoulders slumping, and her head lowing with a sense of failure.

Matt kissed Mimi lightly, the heat of battle still lingering on his lips, as he whispered in her ear, "Thank you Mimi, you'll never know how much you mean to me."

__

"Enough with the dramatics Matt, she's almost here, kill them!" the voice cried desperately, he did not want everything he worked so hard for to slip through his fingers, like tiny grains of sand.

"Who is she?" Matt questioned as he turned from Mimi, to his fuming former leader Tai.

__

"The other is female, now kill them!"

"All right!" Matt sneered "Ready to die TK?"

"So you're going to kill me, just like that? You're such a coward Matt! You won't even give us a chance!" TK screamed.

"Chance? I gave you a chance when you all took Garurumon on, and you lost!" Matt argued.

"Our digimon don't matter Matt, you're going to kill us, not them, so give me a chance. Fight me man to man," TK stepped forward, challenging Matt.

Matt smiled slightly at TK's courage, "Fine TK. You want a chance, you got it," with that Matt threw TK the sword he held, then ordered Garurumon to bring him another.

Garurumon left them to stand there glaring at each other. For all the words that could have been spoken tears fell instead, and all too soon Garurumon returned, a gleaming sword held between his hideous teeth.

"Ready TK?" Matt stood in a ready position.

"Wait!" Joe cried, "I'll fight Matt first!"

"No, Joe. I said I'd do it, I'm not a little kid anymore!" TK turned angered by Joe.

"I know that, TK, but I've taken fencing classes before, so I know how to handle a sword.

TK thought for a moment and realized Joe would have the best chance against Matt. TK handed Joe the sword and stepped back so he could fight Matt.

"Old reliable, eh Joe?" Matt laughed, his eyes never moving from Joe's as their swords clanked against each other.

Joe couldn't reply, for he was to deep in concentration. If he made one wrong move Matt would kill him instantly, without hesitation. They both fought hard, beads of sweat drenching their faces, and clothing, as they pushed on into their gruesome battle. Matt being more experienced then Joe got the upper hand quickly. With his enhanced strength and exceptional speed Matt soon over powered Joe, and brought him to his knees, blood spewing to the floor from his various gashes. 

"Goodbye Joe," Matt murmured bringing his deadly blade down onto Joe, decapitating him. 

Cries of grief and anguish were heard behind Matt as Joe's body fell lifeless to the ground, a pool of blood seeping for both his severed head and mutilated body.

Mimi could feel her breath leave her body as she stared into Joe's soulless eyes. Her world seemed to spin around her as she realized just how evil Matt had become. She wanted to cry, cry for the wasted life of her friend, but she couldn't. She couldn't cry a single tear, couldn't move a single muscle, couldn't take a single breath. As darkness enveloped Mimi, she could see Matt running for her, calling out her name, reaching for her with his blood stained hands.

Matt caught Mimi before she hit the ground. He held her in his supporting arms, the blood of the previous battle staining her clothing.

"Oh, no, Mimi!" Palmon came rushing out of the shadows, to help her fallen friend.

"Mimi? Mimi, please wake up, please," pushing her away Matt begged stroking Mimi's even more than usual pale face.

__

"Leave her be Matt, destroy the others!"

"No, not until I know Mimi's all right," Matt uttered, shaking Mimi slightly, "Come on Mimi, open your eyes, please."

Mimi stirred a little but remained unconscious, maybe so she wouldn't have to face the truth that she loved a killer.

"You killed Joe," Kari proclaimed quietly, her soft gentle eyes becoming cold and fierce, unable to move from Joe's body, "You killed him, Matt."

Kari was so outraged, so horrified, so disgusted, by the sudden insight of pure evil she unconsciously picked up Joe's blood stained sword and lunged for Matt. 

"Kari NO!" TK shouted reaching out but he was too far away to stop her.

"How could you! You were our friend!" Kari screamed her tears blurring her vision but also her logical train of thought.

Matt picked up his sword, spinning around to meet Kari's strike. He stopped her easily, knocking the blade from her hand. Matt whipped around to run his sword through Kari, but something stopped him. It was if he hit a brick wall, as his sword shattered into a thousand, glittering shards.

"What!" Matt gasped, his hands beginning to bleed from the impact.

_"She's here, you failed me!"_ the voice called in anger, welling up within Matt.

Kari stood motionless before Matt, her once colorful eyes were now blank and a strange light seemed to illuminate from her. Her glow became blinding, the others turned but Matt stood his ground. A light much like Kari's seemed to illuminate him as well, only his was pure darkness. With the light of the two diminishing, the others could see their forms changing, mutating if you will into something else. They could finally see the new beings with the mysterious light gone now.

Where Matt had stood another man resided. He had jet-black hair and piercing green eyes and all though he was handsome everything about him seemed to radiate with evil. His enraged looked fell onto the woman that once was Kari. She looked light an angel, with shimmering golden hair and bright blue eyes. Unlike the other man there was no sign of hatred in her beautiful eyes.

"Greetings, Derek, how are you?" her voice was light and airy, a voice that seemed to lighten even the darkest corners.

"I'll kill you, Isabelle, just like I did before," Derek sneered, recreating the shattered sword.

"You died trying to kill me Derek, what makes you think you'll succeed this time?" Isabelle smiled mockingly.

"You also died remember? Now pick up the sword and fight me!" cried Derek, moving towards Isabelle.

"Who are you guys?" Tai demanded stepping between them. 

"That is none of your business," Derek tried to make a pass at Tai with his sword but was frozen in place when Isabelle held her hands forward.

"I am Isabelle, the first holder of the crest of Sincerity," Isabelle explained moving Tai beside the others with the flick of her wrist, "That is Derek, first holder of the crest of friendship."

"Why are you here?" Tai questioned.

"To end this cycle of hatred. Long ago my beloved Derek was turned by an indescribable evil and killed my fellow digidestined. He slaughtered them brutally, but he wouldn't kill me. I as so enraged by what he had done I tried to kill him. It seemed like our hated battle lasted an eternity, but neither of us won. We were both destroyed by our hatred, we died fighting each other. Now were here to end it, we're here to bring peace to our souls and the souls of our betrayed friends," Isabelle explained.

***

~Flashback~

"What have you done, Derek?" Isabelle's voice was cracking, weighed down by the sight that fell upon her all too innocent eyes.

Before her lay the things that nightmares are made of. Her companions, her friends, her family, lay before her, mutilated beyond comprehension. Her cloths were soaked with the blood her fellow digidestined, as she mourned over their chilling bodies.

Isabelle's beloved Derek, stood among them, his own heart sorrowed by the loss, yet uncaring at the same time. He after all killed them, he was the one who plunged his ever-present sword into them, and he was the one who laughed as their life essence spewed out, staining his hands. He looked upon Isabelle, watching her tears fall upon his unbeknown victim's.

"I am sorry Isabelle, but I-," Derek began, raising his blood drenched hands.

"You're sorry?" Isabelle gasped unable to believe his words, her aching sadness transforming into a throbbing rage, "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED THEM! HOW CAN YOU BE SORRY!?!"

"Don't yell at me Is, I only did what I had to," Derek spoke calmly.

Isabelle glared at Derek with an icy hatred. She stood, wiping away her tears, then walked slowly up to Derek, her eyes blazing with hatred. For a second her eyes closed, and her fists clenched, without warning her hit him. 

"Go to hell Derek!" Isabelle spat, kicking Derek, with all her strength, "I hate you! You killed them, you killed our friends."

"Stop, Isabelle, I don't want to have to kill you too," Derek spat out two teeth, along with a mouthful of blood.

"How could you even think of killing me?" Isabelle kicked him again, "You said you loved me! You said you'd never hurt me! I believed you Derek! I believed every word you said, and you lied to me!" 

"STOP ISABELLE!" 

"No! You lied Derek you lied to me! I loved you with everything I had, and you lied to me!" Isabelle's tears returned with even more force, as she continued her vicious attack.

So blinded by his pain and even guilt, Derek reached out for something, anything, he could use against Isabelle. His stained fingers rested upon the handle of his blade and without thinking, he ran it, through Isabelle, feeling her blood, run over his fingers.

"Huh?" Isabelle gasped, as she clutched at the impaled sword, trying to comprehend what Derek had done. "Derek? Derek, why?"

"Oh Is, I'm sorry, please Is, don't die," Derek pleaded catching Isabelle's failing body. "I love you."

For some reason Isabelle laughed. She couldn't help it. It wasn't that she thought it was funny she just couldn't help it. She screamed as she pulled the sword from her gut, releasing a new wave of blood.

She looked at Derek then at the sword. With careful thought, she plunged it into him. Like her he gasped in disbelief, as his think dark blood mixed with that of hers.

"I love you too Derek. I love you too," it was the last words Isabelle ever spoke in her own body, and the last words Derek ever heard.   
***

~End of flashback~

"What does that have to with us?" Tai spat, his eyes unwillingly falling back onto Joe.

"The only way to end this by working through you." 

"You mean you were a digidestined? Like us?" Sora asked, eyes filled with wonder.

"Yes, and like you we were once in this position, but I was too late, too weak to stop Derek," she sighed, her bright eyes dimming.

"And you're too late to stop it this time Isabelle, you don't have Mimi, you're not at full power," laughed Derek, shattering Isabelle's invisible wall.

"Not so Derek, the one I hold has a pure, strong heart. I may not hold the bearer of sincerity but I am just as strong."

"The bearer of light was corrupted by hatred when Matt killed the bearer of reliability," Derek argued picking up Kari's lost sword.

"Wrong, Derek, she was only blinded by hatred, her heart's still pure, I still have the upper hand."

"Then, fight me, kill me," Derek taunted throwing Isabelle Kari's sword.

Isabelle stepped aside, letting the sword plunge to the battered floor of the throne room "I will not fight you, Derek."

"Fight me Isabelle!" Derek screamed lowering his blade to Isabelle's throat.

"No, Derek, I love you too much to kill you again," unflinching Isabelle stood her ground.

"You don't love me Isabelle, and I don't love you. We decided that long ago when ended each others lives." Derek pushed his blade harder, leaving a trail of blood down Isabelle's neck.

"I do, Derek, I still love you," Isabelle slowly raised her hands, and gently brushed them across Derek's cheeks, "Don't you remember what love feels like, Derek? Do you remember how it felt when I held you in my arms? When I kissed you?"

"Shut up Isabelle! Ungh!" Derek fell to the floor, clutching his side, his sword clinking to the ground. "Don't fight me Matt!"

Isabelle smiled as Derek fought for control over his new body, Matt's body. Something she said must have made Matt realize how wrong Derek was. Maybe he was remembered Mimi? Maybe he didn't want history to repeat itself maybe he didn't want to have to kill Mimi? "Fight him Matt, fight him!"

"Stop Matt!" Derek cried in pain, "Stop fighting me!" 

"What's wrong with him?" TK demanded.

"Matt's trying to force Derek out of his body, once and for all," Isabelle explained.

"Can he do it?" inquired Tai.

"I don't know," admitted Isabelle, "but I may know something that can help."

Isabelle drifted over to where Palmon held Mimi. Wordlessly she rested her hand on Mimi's forehead, and a mysterious light flooded over Mimi's body. Gradually Mimi began to stir, her eyelids fluttering open.

"Matt?" Mimi uttered.

"He needs you Mimi, get up," Isabelle instructed.

"Matt needs me?" tears began to well up in Mimi's eyes.

"Yes, come with me," Isabelle led Mimi to were Matt was struggling to regain control of his own body. "Tell him how you feel Mimi. Give him your strength, your love."

Mimi kneeled down, and grabbed Matt's trembling hand, "Matt? Matt can you hear me?"

"He can Mimi, keep going," Isabelle assured, pressing Mimi to go on.

"I love you Matt," at first Mimi's words were shaky and uncertain, but they soon gained more determination, more confidence. "Fight him Matt, come back to me. Be the person I fell in love with, be mine again."

"Mimi?" Matt gasped, his body convulsing.

"Yes Matt, it's me! Come on Matt, fight him. I know you can, I love you."

"Mimi, help me, please," Matt's eyes pleaded as his body racked with pain.

With her free hand Mimi stroked Derek's face, hoping Matt could feel, "I'm here for you Matt but you've got to fight it. Remember how muck I love you, remember everything we had."

"Leave him Derek, leave and come with me, the others have forgiven you. You can be with us again," Isabelle pleaded falling to the other side of the shared body.

"Noooo!" Derek roared in pain, once again taking control, but it didn't last.

Following more screams and whispered words, Matt began to push Derek out of his body. As Derek's soul was exerted out of Matt's body, his features began to resume their previous shape. The once emerald cold eyes, turned a warm shade of blue, and the midnight black hair, turned a sunny blond color.

"Keep fighting Matt, he's almost gone!" Mimi cried squeezing his hand even more. 

Like Derek, Isabelle began to leave Kari's body, only she left willingly. Her voice became quit and airy, as if she was the wind, "Come with me Derek. I still love you."

"Why Isabelle?" Derek questioned, almost completely forced out from Matt's body, "I killed them, how can you still love me?"

"I will always love you Derek, please come back with me," Isabelle stretched her translucent hand towards Derek.

"I can't Is, I can't face the others after what I've done."

"They've forgiven you Derek, like I have, you have nothing to fear. Please Derek, come back to me."

Hesitantly Derek reached out for Isabelle. The second he touched her tender fingers he knew he had made the right decision. In a blinding flash the two entities were gone, leaving the current digidestined to themselves.

"Kari! Are you okay!?!" TK ran forward enveloping Kari in his arms.

"I'm fine TK," Kari hugged back glad to be alone in her own body.

"Ungh, I think I'm going to throw up!" Everyone turned around to see Joe with his hands over his face, which now was attached to the rest of his body.

"JOE!" Everyone but Mimi and Matt rushed Joe.

"Ow, be careful, I don't want to become allergic to you too!" Joe complained beneath the joyous mob.

Behind them Mimi held Matt's quivering body in her arms, stroking his hair.

"Mimi I'm so sorry," Matt wrapped his arms around Mimi, holding tight as if she would slip away if he didn't, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Shhh, it's okay Matt," Mimi kissed Matt's forehead repeatedly, "I forgive you Matt."

"I killed him Mimi, I killed Joe," Matt realized, tears falling.

"Joe's fine Matt. Everything's fine, we can be a family again," Mimi smiled, gazing at the others, who were now coming over to them.

"Joe?" Matt gasped, staring at Joe, eyes wide, "Joe I am so sorry for-,"

"Chopping my head off?" Joe finished, shuddering, "No problem Matt, it wasn't you. Let's just not let it happen again though."

"Ya," Matt agreed.

***

"Matt?" Mimi called, coming out from the darkness of the night.

When they returned from the digiworld, everything was back to normal. Well almost, something was missing between the digidestined, Mimi suspected it was the trust. There wasn't that complete trust between them there once had been. Especially between Matt and the other digidestined. But that would take time, time Mimi and the others were willing spend mending broken friendships, and finding lost trust.

Matt was sitting on a park bench watching the glittering stars, in the velvety black sky, "He's gone."

"Who's gone Matt?" Mimi queried, sitting down beside Matt.

"The voice," He replied, sadness evident in his quivering voice.

"Why are you so worried about that Matt? He was evil," Mimi took Matt's hand in her own.

"I know," Matt sighed, "but he's been a part of me for so long, I just feel like something's missing. Like I lost apart of myself when he left."

"Do you regret forcing him out. Do you regret… coming back?" Mimi felt hot tears begin to streak down her face.

"Oh no, Mimi! Of course not," Matt kissed away her tears, "I don't regret anything about the choice I made. For the first time in a long time I'm happy and it's all because of you."

Mimi smiled, "I love you, Matt."

"I love you too, Mimi," Matt gently ran his fingers across Mimi's jaw, lifting her chin slightly, before bringing her in far a soul searing kiss.

****

~The End~ 


End file.
